


Watermelon Peanut Butter

by Darthweenie235



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Baby Collar-Ramshorn, Baby Fic, Cravings, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Raelle is Whipped, toothrotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthweenie235/pseuds/Darthweenie235
Summary: Chickenhj said “I would love to see a pregnant Scylla and Raelle having to go get her weird craving food in the middle of the night”So here we have it, Raelle is whipped.
Relationships: Abigail Bellweather/Tally Craven, Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 14
Kudos: 168





	Watermelon Peanut Butter

_Happiness. Pure, blissful happiness was all Raelle was feeling as she stood waist deep in the cool water of the Mediterranean Sea with her wife’s legs wrapped tightly round her hips and her arms around her shoulders._

_Wife. They had finally tied the knot. They promised more than just five years to each other, promised a life time of the good the bad and in sickness and in health._

_“I can hear you thinking.” Scylla pulled away from where she was nestled in Raelle’s neck, hair mused and damp from the water, eyes bright and smile divine._

_Raelle’s breath hitched as she attempted to function, Scylla never failed to amaze her. “I love you so much”_

_Scylla smiled, placing a hand on Raelle’s cheek “Raelle wake up”_

_“What?”_

Raelle was startled from her bliss as she was jostled into consciousness. The bedside lamp was far too bright and it was far too early. She cracked an eye open to find her wife sat on the bed beside her, still in her pyjamas.

“Raelle, get up it’s an emergency”

Those words sent a chill down Raelle’s spine. She sat bolt upright and jumped out of bed, her hands going straight to Scylla as she looked her up and down searching for any sign she was hurt. However, Scylla stayed sitting, an amused smirk on her face.

“Not that kind of emergency” Scylla took Raelle’s hands before she had a coronary. “We’re out of peanut butter.”

Raelle rubbed her eyes and groaned. She knew what that meant. Another late night trip to the store to get peanut butter because their son made Scylla crave it slathered on watermelon. When Scylla had told her she was craving that odd concoction Raelle had laughed. That was until Scylla started craving it night and day, which meant Raelle was shopping for watermelon and jars of peanut butter night and day. She had stopped laughing then.

“The baby book warned about sleepless nights but I thought that was after the birth.” Raelle grumbled as she threw a hoodie on over her sleep top and made sure she was actually wearing her shorts this time.

Scylla laughed as she followed her down the stairs.

Raelle tucked in the laces of her boots and pushed her fluffy socks down, grabbing her keys from the bowl, she turned to her wife and wrapped her arms round her waist.

“I love you” she mumbled into Scylla’s shoulder.

Scylla rubbed Raelle’s back and pulled her closer. “I love you too but if you don’t get that peanut butter soon I’m filing for a divorce” She chuckled.

Raelle groaned “You always gotta ruin the moment.” Raelle gave her a kiss on the cheek and stepped out the front door.

Scylla leant against the frame smiling as she watched Raelle walk to her Jeep, both hands resting on her bump. “Your ass looks great in those shorts!” She called after her.

“Flattery will get you nowhere Ramshorn!”

“Collar-Ramshorn to you!”

“Yes ma’am”

Raelle jumped into the jeep and pulled out of the driveway, on auto pilot she made her way to the 24hr supermarket. In the four months Scylla had been pregnant she had driven this road too many times both day and night. Raelle looked at the clock on her dash only just noting how early it was. 02:17.

Brilliant.

She was suddenly grateful for being put on this week’s rotation of late shift, dishing out the evening training and classes. She enjoyed waking up with Scylla in their own time in the morning, well more often than not it was in their baby’s time depending on whether Scylla had to pee or was hungry. Either way she was beyond excited to become a mom.

Raelle had never been more grateful to see the bright lights of supermarket sign. Like a beacon on the night, she abandoned the car in the car park and practically ran inside.

“Hey Raelle” The security guard greeted her, having seen her that many times in the last four months to become a friend.

“Hey Clive, how’s Nelly?” Raelle asked.

She liked Clive. He was always polite and Raelle had started passing on Mrs Reilly’s allotment veggies when she found out he was working two jobs to put food on the table. As a single Dad to his 4 year old daughter, Nelly, Raelle figured he needed them more than her and Scylla agreed.

“She’s doin good, still not a fan of those carrots but she don’t know I put them in her smoothie. What she don’t know won’t hurt her.” Clive chuckled.

“I’ve got all this to look forward to…” Raelle deadpanned.

Clive looked at his watch. “If you don’t hurry up your good lady will murder you before you make it that far.”

Raelle laughed. “Later Clive.” She jogged on in, heading straight for the peanut butter.

Reaching for her usual pick, her hand swiped through the air. Raelle looked at the empty shelf in shock and horror. This could not be happening. Panic set in as she remembered what had happened the last time she brought home anything other than Scylla’s chosen brand. It was one big peanut buttery mess with tears and hormones all over the place.

Raelle knew if there wasn’t any on the shelf there wasn’t going to be any in the store at all. With the other stores over a half hour drive away, Raelle only had one other option. Cursing to goddess about the ruralness of their house, Raelle sprinted out the shop and back to the jeep. She pulled out of the carpark, her wheels squealing on the tarmac, and sped away to the only other place she had any hope of finding any peanut butter.

Raelle knew she had already been gone a dangerously long time. She had learnt that when providing for Scylla’s cravings, time was of the essence and speed was a necessity. So when she swung the jeep onto the driveway of her next location, she didn’t even bother to shut the engine off before she was banging on the front door like someone had been murdered. Someone would be murdered if she didn’t hurry up.

Raelle banged loudly with a closed fist of the polished wood door of the house she knew so well. Suddenly, a light came on through the glass and a familiar voice told her to give it a rest. However, she did not, it was an emergency after all.

“Jesus Shitbird do you know what time it is?”

“Oh Abigail, am I glad to see you” Raelle pushed past the unit leader into her house giving the other resident a quick “Hey Tal” as she made her way down the stairs looking like she had been… well woken up rather abruptly.

Raelle moved swiftly through the house toward the kitchen, grabbed the handy step she knew was stored under the sink, folded it out in one swift movement and climbed on it to inspect the condiments in the cupboard above the toaster. And like the goddess had blessed her, there it was. Behind the Nutella was the red capped jar Raelle had been praying she’d find. Taking it out with both hands, she jumped down, shut the cupboard and breathed a sigh of relief.

“Cravings again huh?” Tally smirked from the doorway.

“Not the kinda cravings you were used to in War College either hey Shitbird?” Abigail teased, grinning as Raelle turned as red as the peanut butter cap.

“Lovely to see you ladies, but I gotta go. Love you both. Later Losers.” Raelle called behind her and she ran back to the jeep.

She waved out the window as she sped off down the road back to her house, knowing the couple would be stood at the door.

“Why don’t we start leaving that outside for her?” Abigail asked her girlfriend seriously.

“Racoons babe.” Tally slipped her arms round Abigail’s waist and rested her head on her shoulder, leaving a gentle kiss on the exposed skin there.

“I don’t think the Racoons want to pick a fight with Raelle right now.” The couple laughed as they locked the door and made their way back to bed once more.

Raelle burst through the front door, peanut butter held in two hands above her head in victory.

“I got it! Scylla I got the-“ Raelle stopped abruptly as she noticed her wife’s prone form on the couch, David Attenborough talking to himself as she snored like a small lawnmower. It wasn’t her usual seed to wake the dead but Raelle could bet that given half a chance, it would.

Raelle smiled. Depositing the peanut butter on the coffee table and kicking off her boots, Raelle slid down the back of the sofa and behind her wife, pulling her tight to her chest.

“Did you get it?” A sleepy voice mumbled from in front of her.

“I sure did beautiful. Mission success.” She replied, leaving a gentle kiss under Scylla’s ear.

Scylla rolled over and pulled Raelle’s lips down to meet her own, kissing her softly. “I love you, how about we take this back up to bed?”

“Damn if I’d have known that all it took was a jar of peanut butter to get you into bed…” Raelle teased.

“Watch it Collar.” She warned.

“Collar-Ramshorn to you beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading! Please feel free to leave a comment, tell me what you thought, what you liked or didn't like or something completely random... I don't mind I live for the comments and kudos.  
> p.s we don't proofread in this house, we spellcheck, have a breakdown and bon appetite.  
> p.p.s drop by on tumblr at Darthweenie235 for a chat or drop a prompt of anything you want to see!


End file.
